Spiralling
by Dark Tattooed Angel
Summary: Tony DiNozzo has a little sister who has spelled trouble for him his entire childhood, now she's back and about to bring his world crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Tattooed Angel's Note: This story will be in Tony and Mimi's past when they are teenagers and it will be in the present when they are adults. I hope you guys like my fanfiction on NCIS, that is taking place in season 7 once Ziva has become an agent.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Drug and alcohol use**

**Spiralling **

**Chapter One**

**24 Years ago**

"I have a curfew in fifteen minutes." Darcy Thomas flicked her hair back out of her face as the car wiped at it through the empty window, the night making the warm weather in the day cool and breezy.

"I'll get you there."

"We have to hurry."

Mimi DiNozzo rolled her eyes and considered the idea of wringing Thomas's neck. She tapped the steering wheel as she flew the car down each passing road, enjoying the whip of wind and the feeling of flying on the ground.

She was already late by an hour and a half, not that it mattered, and she never cared. Her father loved having an excuse and she nearly always gave him one.

"I know it doesn't matter to you but my mom is going to freak."

"I said I'll get you there" Mimi said through gritted teeth. "I mean how fast do you want me to go?"

"Alright, god." Darcy looked away to stare out at the window knowing Mimi was right but hardly going to admit that.

Mimi kept her eyes on the road, a slight twinge of annoyance running through her body. She could easily stop the car and throw the girl out but they were friends and she couldn't leave Darcy out in the dark at night, a defenceless white rich girl who had a perfect sheltered life, anything could happen to her.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride but tomorrow they'd meet up at school like nothing happened. Mimi checked her watch when Darcy got out the car noting it was twenty-five to midnight, Darcy had been late by five minutes. Hardly nothing compared to almost two hours which became exactly that by the time she pulled in. What kind of curfew was 10.P.M anyway? All the lights in the house were off, she slipped in quietly. Maybe he had gone to bed already, but nope there he was.

"Hey Father."

"Where the hell have you been?" Anthony DiNozzo turned around on his swivel chair.

"I lost track of time and then I had to drop Darcy off."

"A call would have been nice instead of me having to worry about you."

Mimi wanted to laugh at that, of course he was worried, of course. "I give you a time and I expect you to abide to that. You're grounded until you've learnt that lesson" Then he abruptly turned back around, her cue to leave.

She frowned not used to such a light sentence but flounced from the room before he had reason to change his mind. She walked through the spacious big house; the carpet was red and rich, an expanding twelve-foot ceiling, murals taken from all over the world lined the walls and ornaments for show were doted throughout the house. She hated the place, hated how rich looking it was and that was there was only the three of them occupying the place making it seem daunting and lonely.

She pushed open her brother's room to where he was lounging back on his bed throwing a basketball up and down. At least in here the room had life, with its bright colours and pictures of hot women and cars all over the walls. Hers was about as dull as the rest of the house.

"You were late" Tony said as Mimi closed his door and moved closer to him.

"And father didn't really do anything. Why is that, hum?"

"How would I know?"

Mimi shrugged. "You've been here all day."

"And don't I know it." Tony sighed.

"You could have come out with me." Mimi clambered onto his bed and sat on the wide window sill.

"Oh yeah because you know, that would have been so much more fun."

"You need to loosen up." Mimi dangled the bag in front of his eyes.

"No thank you."

Mimi just shrugged and rolled one for herself. "Suit yourself."

"I will." Tony shook his head in disbelief. His sister knew he didn't do the illegal drugs, hell he didn't hardly smoke but she asked every time.

"There's a party tomorrow." Mimi said after a few minutes.

"Are you going?"

"Yep."

"Then no."

"Tony." Mimi jumped down from the windowsill sending ash flying all over his bed.

"Fuck sake Mi."

"Come party." She ordered moving to straddle him so all her hair fell into his face. She was as weightless as ever but considering she had muscles and ate well, it was the way she positioned herself that made her appear as if she was. She took all the weight on herself and Tony always thought that Mimi wasn't aware she did do that.

Tony pushed her hair back and sneezed. "Get off me and I'll consider."

"Nope." Mimi flopped down so her head was in his lap. "I'll set you up with Tammi."

"Really?" Tony gazed down at her. If there was one thing he knew about his sister was that he could read her face, he always had done and right now she was deadly serious. "Okay, why do you want me there so much?" There was a catch, always was one with Mimi.

"Because I want my brother with me, I don't want you cooped up for another night in this room and if anything happens you'll be there."

Mimi closed her eyes and Tony watched her quickly fall asleep, he took the now cold spliff out her hand setting it down and stroked her hair that fanned out across the bed. He slid her off his lap gently as to not jostle her, she was easily awoken, then shifted her so she wasn't taking all the room and pulled the cover over the both of them.

She was beautiful but she was trouble.

Tony couldn't count the number of times he had to help her out of trouble but he was her older brother and the only one of his family members he deeply cared about so it was required of him. He hated it though, hated how Mimi could not avoid trouble, hated how she ran into it without giving a flying fuck and then having to come to him to get her out of it.

He always would.

Wouldn't he?

000

Tammi Greenway was hot and Tony was going to have her. Tony loved the ladies, he was a natural with them and with his good looks and charisma they always fell for him. Tammi had never crossed paths with him before, different ends of the school hereditary.

Now they were going to the same party and his sister was going to set them up.

"Ready?" Mimi rapped on the door.

Tony spun around dressed in black trousers with black loafers, picking up the buttoned dark blue top on the bed and doing it up.

"You forgot one." Mimi stepped up to him ducking her head to do up his second to top button. Tony looked down seeing that his chest was still on show.

"Just not too much yeah?" Mimi patted his chest then walked out the room. He followed her, the two of them quickly passing their fathers office and out into the cold bleak air. Tony shivered slightly but Mimi, dressed in a low cut top and tight jean shorts with tights, didn't in the slightest.

The black car turned up and they climbed in. Tony shook hands with David Moore, the owner of said car and one of Mimi's friends, thanking him for the ride.

Tony went to parties but he tried to avoid the one's his sister went to. It wasn't just the trouble he tried to avoid; it was the fact that she was more attractive than him. Usually this wouldn't matter so much, she was female what did it matter if she was more good looking, he would still get the girls, right? Nope. Mimi was bisexual and she could make a straight girl want to have her, Mimi loved leaving Tony with no girls left for the taking.

So to get action he tried to avoid parties she attended which was pretty hard due to being that she was popular and knew the right people.

The party was at Ron Beckman's house, his parents out of town for the weekend, the entire senior year and college students invited with the exception of Mimi.

They were given beer in plastic cups upon entering the house; Tony was barely able to take one gulp before Mimi pulled him through the crowd.

"Hey Tammi." Mimi smiled at her shutting the door behind her. They were in the pool room, three guys playing pool, one girl smoking at the window watching the game and Tammi who was standing with her friend Lea.

"Hi Mim." Tammi was taller than both of them with shoulder length chestnut hair and sharp green eyes, she was slightly tanned and held half a cup of beer.

"This is my brother Tony."

"Well nice to meet you." Tammi smiled at him.

"Likewise." Tony grinned stepping forward towards her as Mimi exited the room.

"Fancy a game of pool?" Tammi nodded to the pool table where the guys were finishing up the game.

"Why ever not?"

Tammi was a good pool player and so was he. They drank numerous drinks of beer as they played, at the end they drawed with just the purple ball deciding who would win. They had got more of an audience at this point and they both got more competitive to win.

And then she won. Tony lifted her up effortlessly onto the pool table and kissed her hard, emitting cheers from the others in the room. "Great game."

"And you?" Tammi slided off the table and took Tony's hand, leading him upstairs and into one of the bedroom's.

Their clothes were pulled off immediately and they were soon naked on the bed.

When they were done they just laid back in each other's arms for a while sharing a cigarette. Tony wouldn't do drugs but sometimes a cigarette was just needed.

"So how would you like to go back to mine for the rest of the weekend?" Tammi asked him.

"Aren't you're parents in?"

"Nope." Tammi shrugged. "There out on business."

"So were have the whole place to ourselves?" Tony trailed his fingers over her hipbone.

"Yes." She grinned.

"Wicked."

The door banged open and then his sister was in front of him.

"Jesus Mimi." Tony scrambled to throw the blanket over them.

"Relax nothing I haven't seen before." Mimi put her hands on her knees out of breath. "Tony I need your help."

"I'm kind of busy here."

"Tony I'm your sister." Mimi shot out angrily. "Please? I need you."

Tony sighed. "Okay Mimi I'll be with you in a minute." Mimi exited the room and Tony looked to Tammi. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Tammi ran a hand through her hair. "The offer still stands."

"I'd like to take you up on that" He kissed Tammi but hardly thought it likely that he would be able to. Mimi's troubles weren't over in a night. He dressed reluctantly and followed his sister to her lastest trouble she got into. That he had to fix! Like always.

**Next chapter: Present day. What will be happening-When Tony woke up for another day at NCIS he never expected that his little sister would walk into NCIS when everyone but him was there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Tattooed Angel's Note- Thankyou to reviewers: sevispamprinyoualways, DS2010, prince-bishop, Megth, apester and Jessiqua. **

**Sevispamprinyoualways: Did she come off a bit mary-sueish? I never meant her to be.**

**Also I'm sorry for the short of a thousand words in this chapter. **

**Cote De Pablo is leaving, I was so upset when I heard, and I don't see how it can be the same without her. It's so sad. **

**Warnings for this chapter: None.**

**Spiralling**

**Chapter Two**

**Present Time**

Tony slept through the first alarm and the second before finally deciding to get up on the third much to the blonde in his bed distaste. "Work?" She slurred from waking up too soon after last night's drinking, for her anyway.

"Si" He kissed her lips and then forced himself to get dressed and leave for work. Her name was Madame De Laure, Spanish, French part owner of a nightclub with a friend and owner of a brothel.

They met at her nightclub and it hadn't bothered Tony in the slightest when he learned of her being owner of a brothel but he had been drunk then.

After it didn't matter, she was terrific at sex, she was gorgeous to look at and owning a brothel gave her such a sparkling personality Tony could not resist her. They had been dating for three weeks and seemed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"I'll see you later" He said but she was already falling back asleep. Shaking his head, he picked up his car keys and headed into work.

000

Mimi DiNozzo got into the elevator, closing the doors behind the guard who was supposed to occupancy her, watching as the numbers trickled up.

She stopped it just before the floor she wanted to get off and slid the aloe Vera gloss across her lips one more time. Then checked her both phones but she had no messages waiting. She looked in the mirror one last time and then pressed the button to move again.

She stepped off the elevator and looked down the people working till she found Tony's group. Tony hadn't talked about them, they kept their personal life private from their work life after all but she knew things about them through hacking the NCIS database. It was always handy having a friend who could hack just about anything.

Mimi approached Ziva David first. "Congratulations on becoming an agent"

"Who are you?" She asked warily making the guy with the silver hair look up, Leroy Gibbs.

"I'm here to see Tony DiNozzo" She said. Leroy walked over to her.

"Tony isn't in yet, he's late"

"Okay can I just wait at his desk then?" She looked across to where Tony's desk was, catching the eye of Tim McGee, the hacker. "I'm sure he won't mind, after all I am his sister"

"Sister?" Tim gasped walking over. The others were wearing shocked expressions, clearly Tony had told them quite a bit about his life to prompt that kind of response.

"Mimi DiNozzo" She told them. "You wouldn't have heard of me though. I and my brother keep our personal life separate from our work, until now" She sat down at his desk in the chair that he sits in with wary glances on her.

"I go by my mother's name since I don't want to be associated with my father. Look me up under Mimi Paddington" She turned to the computer expert and held his eyes. "Well do it"

He rushed to the computer and Mimi allowed a little smirk, it was always her voice that got people doing things, although considering what she knew about Leroy she wondered if it would work on him.

She would be quick to find in the system, she had had fines and docked points on her licence for passing the speed limit. She had also been called up for a mighty fine and possibly jail time for dangerous driving that she had called on Tony for help.

He got her the best lawyer and then when all she was given was a fine he helped her pay that too.

"What?" She said when Ziva looked at her after reading the screen. "I just love fast driving"

She leafed with his drawers and ran her eyes over his desk; Tony was the same through and through at work and at home. She cast her eyes over at Ziva who was certainly attractive and to her tastes; she wondered if Tony fancied her when he appeared himself.

000

Tony was whistling when we stepped off the elevator and walked over to his team workers when he stopped and stared at the person sitting at his desk.

"Oh no" He muttered under his breath while thinking what she could have possibly done now to invade him like this. They never bothered each other at work, it was an agreement they both stuck too. Anger run through him as he reached his desk then looked up at the screen with her crimes for all to see, post eighteen years of age, while trying to avoid his team workers stares.

"I think we need to talk" He pulled Mimi up from his chair and marched her away to the conference room. As they passed the stairs Vince was just coming out of his office, Tony turned away and proceeded to get his sister away from them.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He shouted at her once they were alone.

**Next Chapter: No trouble ever gets solved when it involves Mimi DiNozzo, although Tony never accounted he'd find himself in hospital, his wrists in handcuffs. **


End file.
